The Shadow
by The Story Of Tears
Summary: In a land far away, there were many troubles going on that no one could figure out, nor were Eragon and the others even aware they were happening. But when The Shadow is coming from a member of Eragons close friends, it becomes his dute to stop it.
1. Adventure

**Adventure**

In the Merkal Plains, in a small, busy village called Shoeland, there lived a spunky swordsman called Ellamy.

The healer who resided in the large, grand city called Laceville was called Kimelle.

Deep in the winter city called Captown, a small girl called Clarissia grew and thieved.

In the lake-town, mysterious village called Squeaker-city there lived a sorceress named Jessilynn.

And a skilled bowman called Jennaveve resided in the town called Maple County.

They had never met, but they were about to embark on one of the greatest adventures of their lives, which would change them all.

* * *

Yeah, I know it's a pretty weird chapter, but it will make sense as time goes on. And I know it doesn't seem to fit in with Eragon and Eldest at the moment, but it will soon, it's just taking place in a different land at the moment, just bear with me for the time being. Thanks!


	2. The Shadow And The Servant

**The Shadow And The Servant**

_Johnrick_

"The Shadow has taken over all neighboring kingdoms, my lord. There's no one we can turn to for help."

I sighed. "Are there no countries that have been spared?"

"No, sire. The Shadow is devouring countries in a circular motion, beginning at the edge of the land and spreading inwards, towards the center."

Another colonel spoke up. "Even our own lands are being over-run by The Shadow at this moment. The merchant cities and trading posts of Clive have already been taken by The Shadow. We're just lucky that the Royal Kingdom is at the center of the kingdom, so we'll have time to prepare before The Shadow reaches us."

The first colonel slammed his hand down on the table. "What do you intend us to prepare? An army? This isn't some force you can fight! It is a darkness, a disease that will over-run our country and there's nothing we can do about it."

The second colonel opened his mouth to argue, but I held up my hand. "Please," I said, "Don't argue! We have enough problems without arguing amongst ourselves."

I rose from the head of the table and walked off to the balcony to stare out at the beautiful, green kingdom before me. If The Shadow reached this point, then all the earth would be covered in shadow! All the plants would be burnt, the water to ash, and all the people, they would be…be…well, they would be worse then dead.

"Excuse me, you're highness…?"

I jumped and spun around. A wizened old servant was hunched over humbly, a very large book in his wrinkled hands.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You see, it's just…well, I thought you might like to see this." The old man held the thick boot to a specific page for me to read. I turned my eyes downward to the page and read:

_The Snow Queen_

_Immortal and beautiful, the Snow Queen lives in a secret city deep within the Winter Mountains, hidden by magic and spells. There, she and her people guard a beautiful ice crystal which, if you have enough will, it with accomplish any task you wish as well as-_

I stopped reading. I knew this fairy-tale well enough. "So?" I asked, irritated, to the servant.

"Well, we thought that you could assemble a group to go find this Ice Crystal while the artisans here could make a staff to harness the power of that crystal as a weapon to fight The Shadow. I myself-"

"But that's just a story!" I interrupted with a snap. "A ledged, who knows if this crystal really exists?!"

The servant bowed his head. "Forgive me, your highness, but…it's our only hope."

I closed my eyes and nodded. I knew of no other solution. "You're right. I want you to take command of the craftsmen here to make this staff. Meanwhile, we will assemble just such a group strong enough to accomplish such a large task."

The servant smiled and disappeared.

I sat down at the head of the table again and thought about what this group must be like. Strong…and we'd have to have the strongest number. "There must be five…" I decided.

* * *

Well, soon we get to bring in all of the fun characters! I really want to know what you think of the characters, so when you review (becuase I'm sure you will!!!!!) please mention what you think of them. More chapters coming soon, please review!!


End file.
